


All The Best Things Are Secret

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, National Television Awards, Post NTA's, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the National Television Awards, Colin and Bradley decide to leave and find somewhere to talk in peace about the celebrations, but Bradley has something else on his mind. A secret he's been keeping for a long time. One he hopes will not go unrequited any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gorgeous fact that Colin and Bradley did actually sneak off before the after party, leading to ideas of secret post award congratulations going on somewhere in the 02 arena. :D :D

Colin laughed as he walked through the winding corridors of the arena with Bradley just behind him, adrenaline still rushing in his veins from winning the award. Finally all those years had paid off. He turned and pulled a cheeky grin to Bradley, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that award Bradley, jesus, can't believe that Downton won. Guess we should have got Arthur into some posher chain mail huh?" 

Bradley scowled but playfully, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you win some and you lose some, still it would have been a nice reward for all that traipsing through forests and mud in the freezing weather. Don't even get me started on the horse riding. I think I'll stick to my car from now on." Bradley laughed. "Well done though, for the award I mean. Guess you must have done something right by the fans."

Colin smiled as he wandered past assistants and other guests who nodded as he past or clapped him on the shoulder in recognition. "Thanks, I appreciate it, we're kind of a double act though, would have been nice to have the full set." He turned to Bradley and smiled, eyes glinting. " Speaking of the fans, I wonder what will happen when they notice that we're gone." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Bradley chuckled. "People will talk you know."

"Oh I'm sure they've already been talking enough, especially after what Julian said." Bradley groaned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "You know we managed to get through five whole years without someone actually saying anything and then he goes and blows everything in one commentary. Even Katie sounded pretty surprised."

Colin stopped, looking at Bradley with a mischievous grin. " He blew everything huh? Guess that means you think what he said is true, you know about us having undying love for one another..." He winked at Bradley who shook his head, playfully punching Colin's arm. "Very funny Colin, that's not what I meant, you know I could still kick your ass any day don't you?"

Colin smirked. " Might disappoint the fans if you proclaimed your manliness like that, I'm sure they'd prefer to keep on seeing us as some sort of secretly loved up couple. Though there's no such thing as bad publicity right?"

He veered off to the left approaching the door of a dressing room that was propped open slightly, peering in to find it empty. "Let's just wait about in here before we have to go out in front of all the camera's again, I need a break" he laughed, strolling inside and leaning against the dressing table. He stretched and crossed his arms, looking at Bradley who hovered uneasily by the door.

"Oh come on in! It's not like we're going to get yelled at for being in here for God's sake, this place must have halls of dressing rooms, I'm sure no one will care about us hanging around in one," Colin persuaded. Bradley sighed and walked in, nudging the door stop away with his dress shoes and landing heavily in a padded makeup chair sighing.  
He closed his eyes and smiled before a throaty chuckle escaped his lips.

"What?" Colin queried, aimlessly uncrossing his arms and steadily drumming the fingers of his right hand on the cool glass surface. "You know it's funny," laughed Bradley, turning to look Colin in the eye with a grin, "after five years of the show, I think we've heard more about this whole supposed gay sub- plot in two days than we ever have before." 

Colin smiled and leaned back, resting the back of his head against the wall. He wasn't prepared quite yet to admit to Bradley that he secretly enjoyed the rumours, because truth be told, as much as he loved Bradley as a friend, he'd always felt something, deep in his subconscious whenever they had to act out the scenes that had driven the fans mad, the hidden meanings and awkward closeness of the characters that he'd quietly portrayed with fondness.

"Saying that," Bradley continued, "you're not the most terrible person to be linked to. I guess there's always worse..." he smirked as Colin's eyes opened, cocking his head and pouting mockingly at Bradley. "Don't be too nice about it." 

Bradley's eyes crinkled as he chuckled, "no you're right, what should I tell you then Colin? You're gorgeous? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met?" 

"I'm not sure you'd win me over that easy," joked Colin, "I'm a catch you know, ask anyone." As he closed his eyes again and tilted back his head he heard Bradley speak, nearly whispering. "I don't have to."


	2. Something In The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my first attempt at actually writing smut, so if you like it feel free to let me know I'd love any feedback :D :D

Colin's eyes shot open, unsure that he'd really heard Bradley speak. He glanced down, expecting Bradley to be looking somewhere else or to be resting entirely but their eyes met, Bradley's wide with nervousness.

"What?" Colin's voice was low, edged with puzzlement. Bradley shifted in his seat, bringing his hands from the arms of the chair to his lap. "I said that I don't need to ask anyone."  
Colin's heart raced as he tried to stop the flood of questions and emotions that were rushing into his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't encourage any words to form in his mouth. He paused, mindlessly licking his lips, trying desperately to think of what to do. 

"Say something then," whispered Bradley, deep blue eyes barely meeting Colin's own bright blue. "Come on Colin it's not like I've ever protested against it, everything we act out..." he took a moment, not believing that after all this time he was finally talking about it. "I kind of thought you would have figured it out by now" he joked, his voice full of mock laughter, an effort to cover up his insecurity.

Colin didn't speak, didn't move as he tried to process what he was hearing when something sparked inside of him. Something that jolted through his body like a shock of electricity and compelled his muscles to move. Before he realised what he was doing he had crossed the few small steps to Bradley's chair and leaning down had cradled his face, feeling the warmth of Bradley's skin and the faint scratch of stubble underneath his fingertips.

They paused for a moment, staring at each other, mouths parted as Bradley's breath gently moved over Colin's skin, an eternity passing between them and so many thoughts and worries flashing through their dazed eyes before Colin moved.

Suddenly his mouth had claimed Bradley's as a low moan rumbled in the back of Bradley's throat, a desperate, needy sound that Colin had always longed to hear. Bradley's arms reached up, one hand curled into the dark mess of Colin's hair, the other wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him further down in a bid to get closer. 

Colin nipped at Bradley's full lower lip, gently at first as Bradley groaned, his lips parting, an invitation for Colin to explore the mouth he'd admired for so long. They fought for dominance as Colin ran his tongue experimentally behind Bradley's teeth, causing him to shiver and his hips to buck up gently, aching for more.

Bradley broke the kiss suddenly, both panting and already feeling the pooling of desire low in their stomachs, the result of the kiss beginning to show against the silk of their suit trousers. 

"What's wrong?" Panted Colin gently, his face flush and eyes dark with lust. "Nothing," Bradley murmured as he rose from the chair, moving towards Colin and pushing his back against a wall. His mouth pressed against Colin's, planting soft but desperate kisses, each emphasising the broken words "just. Needed. You. Closer."

Colin groaned, arching his back and exposing the long pale column of his neck, the fine tautness of tendons against his skin as Bradley mouthed along his jaw, trailing suckling kisses down the flawless skin. 

As Bradley's mouth peppered kisses, his fingers reached up, gently brushing the V of Colin's shirt, teasing open the first three buttons to expose the pale glisten of his clavicle and a sprinkle of dark downy hair across his chest. He trailed his fingertips across Colin's collarbone, moving down to kiss along the prominent line and warm the places his cold hands had touched. 

Colin gasped slightly as Bradley moved the shoulders of his jacket, pulling it off and opening his top button to allow Colin to return the favour. Moving his arms up, Colin traced absent minded patterns across Bradley's neck, tilting his mouth to kiss him, breathing in his warm, musky scent, a mixture of expensive aftershave and something he couldn't quite place, that he could only call Bradley.

"Too. Many. Clothes," Colin murmured against Bradley's skin, the soft vibrations sending a shiver of pleasure down him, sinking further towards his arousal. Pulling his jacket off, Colin made swift work of Bradley's shirt, hearing him moan slightly as Colin removed his own, pressing together, skin against skin. 

Bradley's fingers found their way back into Colin's hair, tugging gently to tilt his head back and once again expose the pale expanse of his slender neck. Brushing it with his lips, he gently trailed the tip of his tongue from jaw line to clavicle, making Colin gasp in a way that Bradley had never heard before. "More," stammered Colin pleadingly. Bradley pulled away, relishing the sudden look of shock and need flash across Colin's face. "Tell me. What. You. Want." Bradley's words were a low growl, a teasing threat of so much more. 

"You Bradley. Just, I need, that, again." Bradley placed both hands against Colin's chest, running his splayed fingers down and feeling the peak of Colin's nipples under his hands, earning a string of curses from the taller man. "This?" Bradley asked as he repeated the motion, his eyes hungry for the sight of Colin helpless underneath his touch. "Y-yes" came the breathy reply. 

Bradley chuckled, placing his mouth once again on Colin's jaw and trailing his tongue down, over and over as his hands slid to Colin's hips, pulling them closer, feeling Colin straining against him. A low moan escaped Colin's lips as he pressed himself against Bradley, a desperate need to get closer, for friction, overwhelming him.

"My, my belt" he gasped into Bradley's ear, kissing the soft skin underneath. Bradley moaned low in response, one hand moving from Colin's hips to his front, as the other slid to the small of his back, pulling him in nearer. He glanced up and stared at Colin's flushed face, the fine sheen of sweat across his brow and the nervous but longing dilation of his pupils, blown wide by sensation. As he stared, he teased, seeing Colin tense as he slowly unlatched his belt, drawing the leather taught against the material as the end trailed across the swell in Colin's trousers. 

Never breaking eye contact he dropped the belt to the floor with a slight thud, his fingers moving ever so gently to Colin's fly and making swift soft movements, admiring the unusual but intoxicating strength of Colin against the fabric. 

Colin closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of heat and pleasure as he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from shaking as Bradley's long fingers teased ever more before a needy sound passed from Colin's mouth, feeling his longing becoming almost painful. 

Bradley claimed his mouth again as his hands finally slid the smooth fabric down, making Colin shiver as the cold air met his skin. "You too" Colin breathed, moving his arms to unbuckle Bradley's belt, nimble fingers quickly disregarding the clothing until they backed into another wall, kissing feverishly, drugged on the feeling of the other grinding against them. 

Bradley's hands tried to still Colin's hips as his own made an attempt to move more, circling and stuttering slightly. "Jesus," Colin panted, winding his arms across Bradley's broad shoulders, nails faintly scratching across his skin as they moved, his mouth parted, head tilted back in pleasure. 

"I think there's something in the way, it's driving me mad..." whispered Bradley into Colin's ear as his fingers traced taut stomach muscles to the edge of Colin's boxers. Colin's breath hitched suddenly as Bradley's pressing weight disappeared, not having the chance to open his eyes before Bradley had taken a sudden step back, hooking his fingers into the band of the shorts before tugging them down.


	3. Magic Hands

Colin was suddenly overcome with embarrassment, heat flaming across his skin, not knowing how to hide. It wasn't as if Bradley had never seen him like this before, and vice versa, the awkward moments when they'd walk into the others trailer unannounced, when they'd gone to fetch a forgotten script or phone and found the other asleep or in Bradley's case, half entwined in the sheets, one clutching a fistful of white linen, the other mysteriously absent as his blonde hair fell back from his tilted head and his face fell from a look of pleasure to surprise. 

That had caused several days after of bashful glances, of stunted conversation and eventually a truce never to mention the subject again, Colin remembered until an unfamiliar feeling snapped him suddenly back into reality.

Bradley had long removed his own boxers, and had somewhat nervously moved forward, cupping his hand gently under Colin's jaw as they moved, now flush against one another. 

Colin was overcome with thoughts, of a desire to stop and actually consider what he was doing and others that pleaded with him to keep going, telling him that this was everything he had hoped for, everything he had pictured when the hot shower water had cascaded over him, leaning forward, one hand placed against the cool wall tiles for support and his mind imagining Bradley, there, his lips, his mouth, everywhere Colin wanted them to be. 

"I, I'm not sure..." Colin stammered, "I've never, you know, done this before..." he trailed off, glancing at the floor till Bradley tilted his chin back up, smiling reassuringly and placing a kiss against his mouth. "I haven't either. If you want me to stop, tell me, nothing has to happen" Bradley murmured before Colin nodded, moving to kiss him again, slowly moving his hands at the same time to find what he most wanted.

Bradley gasped when he felt Colin brush him, gently at first, but gradually quicker, growing more fascinated by this new feeling. "Yes, that's..." Bradley groaned, staring into Colin's eyes as he was overcome by the sensation of swift fingers and soft warm skin. 

“What?” Colin murmured, softly kissing Bradley’s neck, whispering breathily into his ear. “I want to hear you say it.” “That’s perfect. Just, don’t” he groaned as Colin softly bit the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, “stop,” he managed to finish his sentence. He could feel the coiling sensation of heat and pleasure deep down, running through his veins like fire as his only thought was how Colin seemed to know exactly what he wanted, what he needed the most.

As he felt his own pleasure building he knew that he couldn't be the only one to enjoy this. “Sstop, Colin. I, I won’t last” Bradley stammered, trying to move Colin away. He laughed, out of breath. “So it is true,” he murmured, trying to collect his thoughts. “What?” Colin panted. “About you, being a sorcerer. You seem to have magic hands.” Colin nearly snorted with laughter as Bradley smiled. “Maybe that’s why you won the award,” Bradley suggested tutting in Colin’s ear. “I’m sure that’s against the rules you know, and speaking of being fair. I can’t let you go without your fair share you know.” 

Colin’s eyes closed as he gasped, feeling Bradley’s own hand move against him gently. It couldn't be that difficult, Bradley thought as his fingers trailed teasingly. He thought about what he liked to do to himself and mimicked it on Colin. Colin bit down on his bottom lip, his face screwing up in pleasure as his head fell back against the wall. Bradley smiled, feeling pleased, it seemed to be working then. He carried on for a few more moments, letting his other hand rest gently on Colin’s waist before Colin moaned softly, almost a whimper that he was close. 

As he felt himself trying to hold back Colin moved to kiss Bradley again, letting his hand resume it’s work as the two finally felt the end nearing, Bradley moaning against Colin’s mouth as the waves crashed over him, Colin wanting the feeling to last for as long as possible as he pushed his hips further forward against Bradley’s hand, until finally, a white light burst behind his eyelids and as he felt the sensation reach it’s peak, he cried out Bradley’s name, wanting to hold it on his lips for eternity. 

As the feeling began to fade and the gentle but enticing aftershocks washed over them they laughed, Bradley leaning forward, slumping against Colin as the dark haired man soothingly planted kisses on his forehead, moving down to catch his soft lips in a final moment of bliss.  
After what seemed like a lifetime they began to move apart, Bradley stretching his shoulders as Colin reached for a box of tissues on the dressing table to clear up the mess between them. As they redressed slowly they barely spoke, finally talking as they fell into the chairs with happy and exhausted expressions. 

“So.” Started Colin, as Bradley lazily raised his head to respond. “Where do we go from here?” Bradley tried to think of a sensible answer, but with all of the adrenaline and anticipation from both the awards and their encounter pumping around his body and clouding his mind, his couldn't find one.  
“I guess,” he began slowly. “Wherever you want to. I mean everyone’s already going crazy about the whole Merlin and Arthur thing, what harm could a little more speculation do?” Colin laughed softly. “In that case,” he said beginning to move out of his chair and towards the door, “are you ready?”


End file.
